The Smith and His Lady
by TenToo
Summary: King Tommen Baratheon has been overthrown by the Brotherhood Without Banners and Gendry Baratheon has been crowned the rightful King of Westeros as Robert Baratheon's oldest male heir. He has been ruling but a fortnight when he summons a skilled swords-women named Arya Stark to him from Braavos.
1. The Letters

There was a sharp rap on his door and Gendry looked up from the letter that a raven had just brought him. "Come in."

His servant Holin poked his head in and said, "Lord Tommen Baratheon is here to see you, your Grace."

"See him in, Holin." Gendry said, stowing away the letter hastily as Holin stepped aside, allowing the young man to enter the King's chambers. A boy of only 13, Tommen had hit his growth spurt and now stood at a respectable 5'6", but he was still be growing.

"Your Grace." Tommen said, bowing.

"There's no need for that, Tommen." Gendry said, deciding to be friendly with the former King.

"As you wish, your Grace." Tommen said, giving the King a cheeky grin. The two men stared at each other for a moment before laughing.

"I'm glad they didn't have you beheaded." Gendry said, smiling.

"As am I." Tommen said, grimly. The two fell silent.

Gendry broke the silence, "What brings you here, Tommen?"

Tommen cleared his throat and seemed to be searching for the right words. "Given that the truth of my parentage has come out, I formally request a change of surname, if you would so graciously oblige, your Grace."

"And what surname is this? Waters? As you are a bastard, Lord Tommen, you should not take the name 'Lannister'." Gendry said, leaning back in his chair. Tommen eyed him thoughtfully.

"May I speak frankly with you, your Grace?" Gendry nodded; Tommen continued, "You have taken the name 'Baratheon', yet your father, King Robert, never acknowledge you. Meanwhile, my mother has acknowledge my siblings and I to her father before he died."

Gendry closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Tommen had a good point and that upset Gendry greatly. He had taken the Baratheon name without being recognized by his father. But that was because he was required to as the King. He was Gendry of House Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm.

Gendry spoke after several minutes, "I should have had you beheaded for being born of incest, Tommen, in addition to you having been the King under false terms." His voice was rising, leading the young boy to shrink back into his chair. Gendry's fist was clenched, he realized it and sighed. He relaxed himself and grabbed for his glass of wine. He drank it all then turned his gaze to Tommen again, who was practically shaking, likely regretting coming to see the King in the first place. Gendry said, "I apologize, Tommen. I should not have raised my voice to you." He took a deep breath and continued, "If you summon your father from Casterly Rock, and he acknowledges you as his rightful heir, you will be allowed the Lannister name."

"Thank you, your Grace." Tommen said, smiling. The young boy rose to leave. He gave the King a bow and then left the room.

Gendry sighed and pulled out the letter again the second the door slammed shut.

_Your Grace,_

_ I congratulate you on your Kingship and humbly offer myself to your service. The Boltons have had a shaky relationship with the Kingdom over the past years but as a fellow bastard, I find myself drawn to your Kingsguard. I'm aware that you have a position available. Please respond at your earliest convenience._

_ Ramsay Bolton_

Gendry thumbed the corner of the parchment. He knew nothing of Ramsay Bolton. Gendry stood and strode out of his office. Holin ran after him as he walked down the hallway. Gendry said, "Gather the small council and have them meet me in the chamber."

"Yes, your Grace." Holin said, hurrying off to alert all seven members of the small council.

Gendry beat everyone to the small council chambers, as he expected he would. His Lord Commander of the Kingsguard was the first to arrive. He had been chastised by the other members of the small council for his appointment of Brienne Tarth, but he saw her as an admirable woman who was a formidable fighter and well-deserving of the position as Lord Commander, despite her gender.

"Good afternoon, your Grace." She said, taking the seat to his right.

"Good afternoon." He said, smiling at her.

The rest began to trickle in: Hand of the King, Ser Davos Seaworth; Master of Laws, Nymeria Sand; Master of Whispers, Varys; and Grand Maester, Theobald. Last to come in were his half-siblings, also bastards of the late King Robert Baratheon: Master of Coin, Mya Stone; and Master of Ships, Edric Storm. Gendry had been pleased to hear that other bastards had survived. He had sought out his half-siblings and invited them to join his small council, he was happy that they had obliged. They had only arrived the day before, Gendry hadn't met them yet. They both walked over to him and the girl, Mya, said, "King Gendry, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"It truly is nice to meet you, your Grace." Edric said, bowing slightly. Mya did her best curtsy, bringing a smile to Gendry's lips.

"It brings me great pleasure to finally meet you." Gendry said, nodding to each in turn. He swept his hand over two seats at the far side of the table and said, "Please, sit, so we can get started."

They both made their way to their seats and Edric sat directly across from the King, Mya to his left next to Nymeria Sand. Gendry pulled out the letter from Ramsay Bolton and read it aloud.

Once he finished, Davos Seaworth said, "This, of course, cannot be allowed."

Gendry replied, "Who is this Ramsay Bolton?"

Varys was the one to speak up, "Your Grace, he is the acknowledged bastard of Roose Bolton, former Lord Paramount of the North. He is savage and flays his victims alive, a true Bolton. He is not a wise choice."

The King nodded and said, "Who should I appoint instead?"

"How about Lucas Tyrell?" Brienne asked, everyone looked at her.

"And who is he? Why should I add another Tyrell into my Kingsguard?" Gendry asked.

"Lucas is a man who fights courageously and with great speed and agility He is an admirable fighter." Gendry nodded.

"Any other suggestions?" Gendry asked, opening the floor to all of them.

Nymeria Sand didn't hesitate. "Perros Blackmont." Gendry looked at her, waiting. She continued, "He is the son of Lady Larra of Dorne. He is a strong lad and has proven himself in tourneys."

"Any suggestions from you two?" Gendry asked his half-siblings.

Both shook their heads. Edric said, "We don't know anyone of great skill. We cannot advise."

Brienne Tarth chimed in again. "How about Ser Jaime Lannister?"

"Why would I want the Kingslayer, a one handed man known for incest, in my Kingsguard?" Gendry scoffed.

"If you heard his story of the night Aerys Targaryen died, you wouldn't view him in such harsh light." Brienne replied, her voice small and sad.

Gendry looked at her, pondering it. "Regardless, he should be with his son, Tommen, in Casterly Rock."

Brienne nodded and didn't say another word for the rest of the meeting. Gendry frowned at her silence as they continued their discussion.

Gendry finally spoke up after letting Davos, Nymeria, and Varys argue back and forth for half an hour. Brienne, Mya, Edric, and Theobald remained silent throughout the whole ordeal. Gendry spoke to the Grand Maester, "Send word to Perros Blackmont of his appointment to the Kingsguard. Tell him to depart for King's Landing immediately."

"As you wish, your Grace." Theobald said, rising from his seat with difficulty. He hobbled out of the chamber.

"You're dismissed." Gendry said, waving them away. All six began to leave but Gendry called Brienne back. She stood in front of him, arms behind her back. "Why the silence, Lady Commander?"

"I told you, I'm not a lady. Never call me that, please, your Grace." She said quietly. He nodded and waited for her answer. She frowned and said, "You had already shot down two of my ideas, I didn't think that any more of my input would be valuable."

"Your input is always valuable, Brienne." Gendry said softly.

Brienne nodded and said, "If that's true, here's some sound advice: watch out for Margaery Tyrell."

"Who?"

"She is Tommen Baratheon's wife. But she was married to the late Renly Baratheon and the late Joffrey Baratheon. She is insistent on becoming Queen." Brienne told him seriously.

Gendry was quiet for a moment then said, "If she is Tommen's wife, why should I have to be wary of her?"

"Tommen and Margaery never consummated their marriage. They can annul it and Margaery will be free to marry whomever she chooses."

Gendry said, "Ah, well Margaery Tyrell will be disappointed." Brienne gave him a blank look. "My heart belongs to another."

"Oh, who is the lady, your Grace?"

"A story for another time, Commander."

Brienne nodded and began to back out of the room. "Of course, your Grace. Good day."

"Good day." He replied, sitting down. He didn't have long on his own, the door opened and his squire walked back in, holding a letter. "What do you have there, Holin?"

"A letter from Lady Arya Stark." Holin answered. Gendry sat up straight and held out his hand for the letter. Holin deposited it and backed out of the room, trying to ignore the delight on the King's face.

Gendry took a deep breath before opening the seal.

_ Gendry,_

_ Or shall I call you King? I leave Braavos tomorrow for King's Landing. The prospect of seeing you is too much to let pass by. I thought you dead for the past few years after the Red Woman took you away. I shall hope to arrive within a fortnight._

_ Arya_

Gendry folded the letter and sat back in his chair, a small smile spreading on his face.


	2. Reunited

Arya climbed out of the boat and looked up. _King's Landing_. She hadn't seen it in years, not since her father was executed. The red brick city seemed more foreign to her than Braavos had been. She had nothing but a bag slung over her shoulder and her sword, Needle, at her side. She took a deep breath before walking through the Mud Gate. She travelled through Fishmonger's Square, winding her way through the narrow streets of River Row to reach the Red Keep. She climbed up Aegon's High Hill, through the main gate, and into the Outer Yard. She knew the Red Keep well from her time living in King's Landing. She knew that Gendry would be in Maegor's Holdfast as that was where his chambers were and, at this hour of the morning, he would likely still be there.

She walked through a portcullis, through Middle Bailey, down the serpentine steps to Lower Bailey. She was about to walk through the gate to the Holdfast but was stopped by a gold cloak, one she recognized.

"Anguy?" She asked, not even trying to pull her arm free from his grasp.

He blinked at her and it took him nearly half a minute to recognize her too. "Arya Stark." He smiled at her, not having seen her since his time as a member of the Brotherhood Without Banners.

"You're a gold cloak? Gendry made you a gold cloak?" She asked, eyebrow raised. "You gave him to the Red Woman!"

Anguy rolled his eyes. "I didn't, Thoros did. Then we helped him with his rebellion and the throne."

Arya stared hard at the Archer and said, "I'm here to see Gendry; let me pass."

"That's King Gendry, little lady."

She broke free of his grip and said, "I'm not a lady. Let me see the king."

"He's done well without you. You should run back to Braavos."

Arya was about to draw Needle from its sheath when a deep, feminine voice called out, "Commander Anguy, that's enough!" Arya turned her head and saw a hulking woman walking toward her, draped in a white cloak.

"Commander?" Arya spat in disgust. Brienne of Tarth looked down at her as Arya said to her, "Are you a Commander too? Seven hells."

"Commander of the Kingsguard at your service, Arya." Brienne said, bowing slightly to her. Arya's eyes narrowed at the movement.

"My apologies, Arya." Brienne said sincerely, after noticing Arya's displeasure at her bow. "I'm here to take you to the king."

"Lead the way, m'lady." Arya said, mocking her with a poorly-performed curtsy.

Brienne didn't say another word as she led Arya into Maegor's Holdfast. They went through the halls and up staircases until they reached Gendry's chambers. Brienne said, "I leave you here. Good day."

"Good day, Brienne." Arya said, sorry for being mean to her. Brienne nodded and left.

Arya stood outside the door for a solid minute, trying to get up the courage to knock. She had come all of that way just to see him, she was being ridiculous. _Just knock._

"Is m'lady nervous to see the king?" A voice behind her asked. Arya spun around and saw Gendry leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. She had never seen him in such fine clothing. She didn't want to admit that he looked good.

Arya didn't say a thing as she ran at him and wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him tight. His arms snaked around her body and held her to him with great force. _Still as strong as ever_. They held each other for longer than necessary; Arya finally pulled away.

"Well don't you look…royal."

"And you look like a peasant, but _I_ wasn't going to say anything." Gendry said with a smirk set on his face. Arya smiled at him. He asked, "Would you like to take a walk?"

"Lead the way, my king." It was Arya's turn to smirk at him.

They walked side by side, arms bumping as they descended their way through Maegor's Holdfast. They walked out into the sunshine. Arya was deep into her story of her adventures in Braavos when they passed Anguy on their way out of the gate.

"King Gendry." Anguy said, nodding at him.

"No greeting for my guest, Commander Anguy?" Gendry asked, stopping abruptly.

Anguy's smile faltered and said, "Afternoon, Lady Stark."

Arya glared at the man and Gendry shoved the Archer against the wall. "Don't ever call her a lady again. Got it?"

Gasping, Anguy said, "Yes, your Grace."

"Good." Gendry released the Commander of the City Watch and continued with Arya as if nothing had happened. She launched back into her story until they were passing the Mews and barking made her stop in her tracks. It had been four years, but she knew that bark. She ran into the Mews and swung the door to the cage open. The massive wolf stared at her.

"Nymeria!" Arya shouted, running into the stall to the direwolf. The wolf ran at her and she wrapped her arms around the animal. Nymeria let out a happy cry as she nuzzled against Arya.

Arya released Nymeria and turned to Gendry. "Where did you find her?"

"She was roaming the Riverlands and captured because she and her pack have been killing many knights and commoners in the area."

"That's my girl." Arya whispered, affectionately running her fingers through Nymeria's fur. To Gendry, she asked, "Why not just kill her?"

"I wanted her alive to see the beast myself." Gendry admitted, leaning against the side of the stall. "Once I did, I couldn't execute her. She's magnificent."

"Yes, she is." Arya said affectionately.

"Of course you can keep her with you now." Gendry said, looking at the direwolf. "She's yours after all."

Arya released Nymeria and walked toward Gendry, sinking against his chest and hugging him tight. He smiled to himself and hugged her back. He commented, "Although, it may get awkward if you ever bring her around my small council."

"Oh, why's that?" She asked upon releasing him.

"My Master of Laws is also named Nymeria. Nymeria Sand."

"Of Dorne?" Gendry nodded. "Who else is on your small council, if I may ask, your Grace."

"Don't you ever call me 'your Grace' again. Not you, _m'lady_." He said before launching into who was on his council and why he had chosen them.

"Had you met your brother and sister before now?" Arya asked. Gendry shook his head. "At least you have them now."

Gendry looked at her sadly. "Sansa is still out there, I'm sure of it. And Rickon too."

"Any news of Bran?" She asked quietly.

"No, but that doesn't mean he didn't make it out of Winterfell too. If little Rickon could do it, Bran could too."

"How do you know Rickon is alive?" She questioned.

"My Hand told me. He was supposed to acquire Rickon and his direwolf when he fought for Stannis Baratheon."

"And you trust him why?"

"He saved my life." Gendry said, smiling. "He released me from Melisandre and Stannis."

Arya just nodded. Gendry looked at her sadly and said, "I'll have my men find Rickon."

She looked at him, frowning. "What if he doesn't want to be found?"

Gendry thought for a moment. "Then he's more like you than you thought."

She smiled and said, "I hoped he would turn out like Robb."

"You can still hope that, he's young yet." Gendry said, pushing himself off of the stall wall. "Now, may I show you to your chambers?"

"If you must." She said aloofly, still thinking of her youngest brother.

He led her up the serpentine steps to the Maidenvault. He had a chamber prepared for her arrival the second he received her letter. He opened the door for her and allowed Arya to enter before him, followed by Nymeria. She looked around the room and turned back to Gendry. "You did all of this for me?"

"Of course. You're my lady." He said, smiling stupidly.

Arya rolled her eyes and replied, "Then I guess you're my smith, eh?"

"I'll allow that." He said, taking her hand in his. She looked down at their hands then back at him. It's not like she hadn't thought about it before, but when his head was lowering to hers, she wasn't sure of what to do. His lips brushed against hers softly and only for a moment before he backed away. "I'll leave you, I have a small council meeting."

He left the room quickly and she wished that the moment had lasted longer.


End file.
